


Making Love to the Devil

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Samifer Love Week 2016 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Lucifer, M/M, Making Love, Top!Sam, fluffy love, love making, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer loves it when Sam makes love to him.





	Making Love to the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigeek14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/gifts).



> Second to last piece I wrote for Samifer Love Week!!

Lucifer loves it when Sam makes love to him. 

Most of the time it’s senseless, brutal fucking; pinning down or being pinned down; lust and heat driving one of them into subspace; marks created by teeth and nails and stinging hands are left behind; filthy words are exchanged. It’s carnal, it’s vicious, it’s giving into animalistic desires. 

And yet, Sam knows when Lucifer wants- no,  _ needs  _ the tenderness that lovemaking provides them with. Lucifer himself oftentimes doesn’t know it until afterwards, when Sam’s looking at him sweetly and seeing how he’s doing. 

Sam knows by the way Lucifer’s shoulders tense when anything more than a gentle touch is given. He knows when the angel takes to drooping his wings along the ground, instead of high, lofty and dominant like they normally are. He notices it when Lucifer’s normally cocky tone takes on a more subdued, almost submissive tone and the way he winces if a sentence is rough and sharply spoken. 

That’s when Sam knows that it’s time. 

He has a plan, has had one since the first time this happened. 

He ushers Lucifer to the bathroom and turns on the hot water, puts in a bathbomb. Once they are in, he tenderly kisses Lucifer’s skin as he washes it, watching the angel melt into his touches and caresses. Soft words of love and praise were spoken into softly tanned skin, and Sam would watch Lucifer’s reactions, knowing that when Lucifer began whining for Sam’s fingers to wander closer to his cock and hole, it was time. 

Drawing him out of the tub, he’d dry him off and make sure he was a little warm before drying off completely and leading him to the bed. He’d wait until Lucifer was comfortable and then crawl on top of him. Soft, gentle kisses at first, but even when they turned deeper and more passionate, they were still gentle. 

Sam would take his time preparing Lucifer, stretching him open wide and making sure he was properly lubed. The angel would be relaxed and open, begging for more in a quiet, beautiful voice after the second finger. Occasionally, Lucifer would sit up but Sam would gently and firmly push him back down, reminding his boyfriend that it’s not a race, it’s a marathon, and to be patient. 

When Sam finally slides in home, he waits for Lucifer to start rocking his hips and he keeps the pace slow, and gentle. Soft, lingering kisses and hushed words are passed between them, Lucifer arching his back up and into Sam’s. 

When Lucifer finally cums, it’s with a silent cry and he digs his nails into Sam’s biceps, hips stuttering hard and fast like a rabbit thumping its foot. Sam follows shortly after. 

After laying there for a few moments in wondrous, post-coital bliss, Sam would slowly pull out and wrap his arms around Lucifer, holding him close and watching him come back to Earth. 

And when Lucifer replies with ‘Thank you’ and nuzzles into Sam, he feels like he’s conquered the world, and the cherry on the sundae is when Lucifer murmurs a sweet “I love you” before drifting off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
